(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing bag, and particularly to a sealing bag in which the sealing bag of the present invention is formed by a nylon film and a polyethylene (PE) film added with chemical static solution or cling agent additive, so as to form as a double layer compound material. Thereby, the edges of the double layer compound material are sealed to form a sealing bag. When air is extruded out, by the electric static effect, the PE film at the inner layer will seal automatically so that air will not flow into the bag.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the opening of a sealing bag is installed with a seat retainer (for example, at least one strip) for receiving object and then sealing the object, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,500. A bottom of the sealing bag is installed with a plurality of vents with a check valve, so that air only vents out from the vents unidirectionally. Thus, the bag is in a vacuum condition and the volume of the bag is reduced. As a result, the structure is complicated and the cost is increased.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a sealing bag formed by a Nylon film and a PE film added with chemical static solution so as to form as a double layer compound material. Thereby, the edges of the double layer compound material are sealed to form a sealing bag. In the sealing bag, the opening of the sealing bag is installed with a seal retaining element. The area near the bottom of the bag is formed with at least one stop portion having a predetermined length and at least one vent. When air is extruded out, by the electric static effect, the PE film at the inner layer will seal automatically, so that air will not flow into the bag. Thus, the volume of the bag is reduced and the interior of the bag approaches a vacuum condition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sealing bag, wherein a gap channel is formed between the stop portion and the edge of the bag, and an air channel is formed between the stop portion and the vent. The vent and the air channel are alternatively arranged. Thereby, air within the bag can be vented out from another vent at another side through the gap channel and the air channel. Thereby, it is only necessary to press the air channel flatly. An electric static adhesion is formed so that the bag is sealed. At this time, since the air channel is sealed completely, external air cannot enter into the bag from the vent.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sealing bag, where there are a plurality of stop portions which are spaced arranged so as to form a plurality of gap channels and a plurality of vents which are arranged alternatively. A long air channel is formed between the plurality of stop portions and the plurality of vents.